the_grayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrzat
"Useless Paladin..." -Cyrzat's common snide remark towards Xara. Cyrzat The Tiefling, his true name Durzo, has an interesting fate laid out before him... The fragile mind of this amnesia stricken rogue lead to conflicts, causing him to part ways with Ferra, Xara, and Kale. Although it seems he still lends them assistance from time to time... in his own special way. History Durzo couldn't remember where he was from, what his home looked like. He did not remember his mother or father, or the circumstances that led to the human and fiendish blood coursing through his veins. The earliest memory the Tiefling had, was of the streets, of hiding, of stealing, of survival. Durzo learned quickly that he had inherited some traits that gave him an edge in the shadows.... Durzo wasn't the only one who noticed. It was not long before a Thieves Guild in Calimport scooped him up, and began sharpening his fledgling skills. It would not be too long before Durzo was to discover that the Thives Guild was actually a front for some thing far more sinister. A league of assassins . Durzo grew, as did his technique. He took many aliases, but his favorite was Cyrzat. Taken from the God he and his guild worshipped, the Lord of Lies, Cyric , and one whom he believed he shared a lineage, Graz'zt . Unfortunately as a form of initiation, the Assassins had his wings removed, and although as twisted as it was, Cyrzat felt as though he had finally found himself with a family for the first time, and made the sacrifice. But nothing is meant to last. The league was destroyed. Cryzat barely survived, and between the psychological pain of loss, and the wounds sustained, the tiefling was afflicted with Ammesia. The rogue wandered acrossFaerun aimlessly for a time, using his talents for various mercenary work. Which set him on the path for a major job, with a large payday for him and his partner. The adventure entailed plundering an old abandoned Garrison. Cyrzat nearly lost everything, his life included, we're it not for some ingenuity, and crossing paths with Xara & Ferra in the old fort. Teaming up, Cyrzat helped the Aasimars stop a cleric of Talona , gain vengeance against Tyrenthia , the one who had his partner murdered and him imprisoned; but was able to assist in rescuing a curious human wizard, Kale , who he quickly became friends with, since they shared the same handicap: memory loss. Old habits die hard. The Tiefling was no acception. Although he had lost his memory, the instinct to murder was still apart of him. He even continued to worship Cyric , and as omage, would decapitate a random victim and carve a prayer to Cyric in an infernal language on the forehead. He would than place the head in the victim's lap and leave it to be discovered. It was shortly after the group met Corbin that the Tiefling decided to leave. Cyrzat's attitude clashed with that of Xara , the Aasimar Paladin . As she began to suspect Cyrzat of being more sinister than he normally projected himself, he decided to part ways with the group. He left Kale a note with a way to contact him in Waterdeep , revealing he was going to try another way to infiltrate Corbin's group: by pretending to join it.